


h-a-i-r.

by lil_shit99



Series: a collection of short (hopefully fluffy) stories. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cutting hair, it's pink!!!, pink!!, pink!!!, twin hair color!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: hair (n)hairs collectively, especially those growing on a person's head.





	h-a-i-r.

His hands were trembling as they hit the cold air, his breath came in huffs and I heard a little mucus-y sound going around his nose. I sighed and took his bare hands, he had forgotten his gloves in my room again, to pull him inside. There were a little hoots here and there but I shrugged it off, it was a usual

thing for us anyway. 

 

Inside, he immediately shrugged off his coat and toed his shoes off then flopped unto my bed like a dying whale, whining in a high-pitch-failed noise as he made grabby hands at me. I rolled my eyes but felt a wide grin tearing my lips as I sat in front of him. His arms immediately circled my waist and he sniffed my back, it was ticklish but I managed. I took my laptop onto my lap and carded his hair with my other hand.

 

He mumbled something unintelligible into my back and I wiggled a little, snorting at the ticklish feel. I tugged his hair gently, “What is it?” It was silence for a second before his head shook and I let him, maybe it was his private problem and he didn’t want to talk it out; he would, later. One of his arms loosened and he decided to skim his cold palm on my bare thigh. I pinched his arm.

 

“Your palm’s cold,” I hissed and continued typing at my laptop. His hand stopped skimming, settling on my thigh. He hummed and the sound came out with little rumble across his chest. I nodded along his tune, still typing the words for the essay to be done.

 

It was past one in the afternoon when I decided that it was time for some nap. I took my glasses off and put my laptop away, on the bedside table. He was napping away with soft snores and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. He took up the whole single bed of mine with his lean built, so I nudged him at his ticklish spot; the stomach side. He squirmed and wiggled around, his arms tightening with each moves. 

 

He opened his eyes and I jutted my chin out. He understood and scooted a place in front of him, my smaller built fitted just right as I curled into his chest. He was wearing his favorite, and mine, turtleneck in mustard and his pants are a pair of his black fitted sweatpants, they accentuated his butt nicely. I drew little hearts above his beating heart and he answered them with little pecks on the top of my head, where the roots were still dark brown.

 

“Accompany me to the salon the day after today?” I drew amoebas on his torso, his was still hard from all the workouts he had done. 

 

“Coloring?” His chest rumbled delightfully under my fingertips and I chased it from his chest to his flat tummy. 

 

I hummed, “Yep, the hairdresser said I had a free treatment because we are a cute couple at the shop. The boss agreed and gave me a fifty percent discount if I want a haircut.” 

 

He looked down, a brow raised. I looked up, our noses were nosing each other, and he delivered a small smooch on the nose. “It will be nice for a haircut,” he stated. “If you want.” I nodded, curling a strand on my finger, “I guess so. Bangs or no bangs?” 

 

“Hm,” he pecked my forehead. “You’ll look cute anyway, with or without.”   


“Okay.”   


He put his chin on top of my head but not digging into it, blowing a strand away from his lips, “What color do you want? I may or may not want to color my hair.” My fingers danced across his chest to his adam’s apple, pressing on it gently, “’M thinking about pale pink, had always wanted it.”   


“Pale pink it is.” I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down. He complied and I placed a kiss on top of his nose before pecking his lips. It was a little peck before he decided to lick my lower lip and sucked on it gently, not forcefully; he knew about my limit. Our breaths mingled and our eyes didn’t close, he studied my expression and let my lip go when my breath labored.   


He delivered a wet smooch on my forehead, “Love you.” And then he buried his head on my shoulder, I carded my fingers into his light hair and petted them, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ......it's pale pink!!!1!!!!


End file.
